The clinical and pharmaceutical value of eicosapentaenoic acid [“EPA”; cis-5,8,11,14,17-eicosapentaenoic acid; omega-3] is well known (U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009-0093543-A1). Similarly, the advantages of producing EPA in microbes using recombinant means, as opposed to producing EPA from natural microbial sources or via isolation from fish oil and marine plankton, are also well recognized.
Although the literature reports a number of recent examples whereby various portions of the omega-3/omega-6 polyunsaturated fatty acid [“PUFA”] biosynthetic pathway, responsible for EPA production, have been introduced into plants and non-oleaginous yeast, significant efforts by the Applicants' Assignee has focused on the use of the oleaginous yeast, Yarrowia lipolytica (U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,482; U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,077; U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009-0093543-A1; U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2010-0317072-A1). Oleaginous yeast are defined as those yeast that naturally are capable of oil synthesis and accumulation, wherein oil accumulation is at least 25% of the cellular dry weight, or those yeast genetically engineered such that they become capable of oil synthesis and accumulation, wherein oil accumulation is at least 25% of the cellular dry weight.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,077 demonstrated production of 9% EPA of total fatty acids [“TFAs”] in a recombinant Yarrowia lipolytica strain without co-synthesis of gamma-linolenic acid [“GLA”; omega-6], by expression of the following genes: delta-9 elongase, delta-8 desaturase, delta-5 desaturase, delta-17 desaturase, delta-12 desaturase and C16/18 elongase.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009-0093543-A1 describes optimized recombinant Yarrowia lipolytica strains producing up to 55.6% EPA of TFAs in a recombinant Y. lipolytica strain by expression of the following genes: delta-9 elongase, delta-8 desaturase, delta-5 desaturase, delta-17 desaturase, delta-12 desaturase, C16/18 elongase and diacylglycerol cholinephosphotransferase.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2010-0317072-A1 describes further optimized recombinant Yarrowia lipolytica strains producing microbial oils comprising up to 50% EPA of TFAs and having a ratio of at least 3.1 of EPA, measured as a weight percent of TFAs, to linoleic acid, measured as a weight percent of TFAs. In addition to expressing genes of the omega-3/omega-6 fatty acid biosynthetic pathway as detailed in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2009-0093543-A1, these improved strains are distinguished by:                1) comprising at least one multizyme, wherein said multizyme comprises a polypeptide having at least one fatty acid delta-9 elongase linked to at least one fatty acid delta-8 desaturase [a “DGLA synthase”];        2) optionally comprising at least one polynucleotide encoding an enzyme selected from the group consisting of a malonyl CoA synthetase or an acyl-CoA lysophospholipid acyltransferase [“LPLAT”]; and,        3) comprising at least one peroxisome biogenesis factor protein whose expression has been down-regulated.        
Despite the disclosures cited above, strain improvements are necessary for commercial production of EPA that will permit production of high EPA as a weight percent of the total fatty acids in addition to high total lipid content (i.e., high EPA productivity), while minimizing production of intermediate fatty acids, such as linoleic acid [“LA”; omega-6], and byproduct fatty acids in the final oil product. Applicants have solved the stated problem by engineering improved optimized strains of Yarrowia lipolytica, wherein the improvement enables production of microbial oil comprising at least 25 weight percent of EPA measured as a weight percent of dry cell weight.